Someone to watch over me
by Auriane02
Summary: Die beiden ehemaligen Agenten erfahren von einer Frau die wohl so etwas wie ein Schutzengel für sie war. [COMPLETE]


Titel: Someone to watch over me

Autor: Auriane

Disclaimer: Die Rechte liegen wie immer bei C.C.

Rating : G denk ich. Ziemlich Harmlos...

Short Cut: Scully und Mulder erfahren das sie augenscheinlich einen Schutzengel hatte der sie Jahrelang begleitete…

Autors Note: Mein Dank gilt Manu meiner Arbeitskollegin die mir die Idee zu dieser FF lieferte. Vor allem aber Nina und Kico die mich wieder auf den Akte X Trip brachten…

**Someone to watch over me**

Dana Scully öffnete kurz die Augen um sie dann schnell wieder zu schließen. Die Sonne hatte sie geblendet. Langsam hob sie erneut ihre Lieder und war diesmal auf die Sonnenstrahlen gefasst. Ohne sich zu bewegen blickte sie sich etwas um. Es war noch früh am Morgen. Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen und die Vögel draußen vor dem Fenster verkündeten lautstark den neuen Tag.

Eine raschelnde Bewegung lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Person die neben ihr lag. Vorsichtig um ihn nicht zu wecken drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Eine Weile studierte sie nur sein Gesicht. Seine Augenbrauen, seine Nase, seine vollen Lippen…

Wie entspannt seine Züge jetzt waren. Keine seiner Sorgen und Nöte waren ihm jetzt anzusehen. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und Dana fühlte seinen Atem auf ihrer Hand die sie unter ihre eigene Wange gelegt hatte. Ganz nah lag sie vor ihm und blickte ihn einfach nur an. Sie konnte sich nicht an ihm satt sehen. Sicher sie kannte sein Gesicht jetzt schon ziemlich lange, aber sie waren davon die meiste Zeit nur Arbeitskollegen gewesen.

Vorsichtig zog sie ihre Hand wieder unter der Wange hervor und strich mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger über Fox Mulders Gesicht. Sie fuhr von der Stirn zur Schläfe hinunter über die Wange bis zu seinem Kinn. Dann umfaste sie sein Kinn und strich ihm mit dem Daumen über die vollen Lippen. Sie blickte ihn aufmerksam an, als sie, wie bei einem kleinen Kind, über die Wange strich. Ein Lächeln huschte über Mulders Gesicht. Dana dachte schon sie hätte ihn geweckt aber so schnell wie das Lächeln gekommen war, war es auch wieder weg und er schlief weiter. Na so was, dachte sie sich. Sie wieder holte die Geste und wieder zuckten Mulders Mundwinkel zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln. In Dana krampfte sich etwas zusammen. Dieses Gefühl schnitt ihr fast die Luft ab. Ja, Liebe raubte ihr den Atem.

Noch immer schlief Mulder tief und fest. Sie sah es an den Augenbewegungen die ein Mensch hatte wenn er sich im Remschlaf befand. Ob er gerade träumte? Wenn ja, was träumt er? Scully zog ihre Hand weg und sah ihn wieder nur an. Jede Pore in seinem Gesicht, jede Bartstoppel. Die Art wie sich seine Nasenflügel nur ganz leicht bewegten wenn er atmete. Sie wusste das sie ihm Stundenlang beim schlafen zusehen könnte ohne das es Langweilig werden würde. Dieses Gefühl jetzt neben ihm zu liegen und zu wissen, sie brauchte ihn nur zu wecken und er währe für sie da, war unbeschreiblich. Glück breitete sich in der rothaarigen Frau aus wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte. Sie wusste dass dieses Gefühl das mit Fox Mulder in ihr Lebengetreten war, etwas Schweres, Mächtiges war. Es Liebe zu nennen war zu einfach. Es war Liebe aber es war noch so viel mehr. Und ihm ging es genauso, das wusste sie. Das Wort Liebe reichte einfach nicht aus um es zu beschreiben.

Jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr wiederstehen. Sie musste ihn einfach küssen. Zuerst hauchte sie ihm nur einen Kuss auf die Stirn, so wie er es bei ihr so oft getan hatte. Anschließend küsste sie seine Nasenspitze. Und schlussendlich legte sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Fox wachte auf. Noch im Halbschlaf erwiderte er den Kuss. Beide durchrieselte ein Schauer als sich ihre Zungen berührten. Mulder hatte seine Hand unter der Decke hervorgezogen und umfasste damit Scully´s Gesicht. Auch Dana hielt ihn fest sie legte ihm die Hand über das Ohr und lies sie dann in seinen Nacken gleiten.

Irgendwann mussten sie dann Luft holen und sie beendeten den Kuss.

Sie schauten sich in die Augen, bis Fox Mulders Stimme die Stille durchbrach.

„Woran denkst du?" fragte er leise.

Dana schaute ihn einfach nur an und er dachte schon sie würde nicht antworten bis sie schließlich doch ihre Lippen öffnete um zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich denke an dich. An mich. An uns. Vor allem denke ich aber das diese Momente in denen ich dich gerade einfach nur beobachtet habe zu den schönsten gehören die ich je hatte. Außerdem bin ich gerade zu dem Schluss gekommen, das neben jemanden aufzuwachen intimer sein kann als jeder Geschlechtsakt den du dir vorstellen kannst…"

Fox´s Augenbrauen begannen nach oben zu klettern.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte er sie versonnen.

„Na ja..." begann sie eine Erklärung. „Der Mensch ist am Schutzlosesten wenn er schläft. Jemanden so zu vertrauen um neben ihm zu schlafen ist etwas Besonderes. Das gilt jetzt nicht nur für uns beide. Auch für gute Freunde. Normalerweise denkt man darüber nicht nach wenn eine Freundin oder ein Freund übernachtet. Aber wir beide Wissen das dieses Vertrauen in einer Welt in der man eigentlich niemanden Vertrauen kann etwas Besonderes ist. Neben dir aufzuwachen gibt mir das Gefühl beschützt zu werden und Geborgenheit. Bis eben wusste ich nicht wie mir diese Gewissheit, die Gewissheit das du da bist, mir gefehlt hat…."

Mulder blickte die rothaarige Frau neben ihm erstaunt und doch erfreut an.

„Dana Scully ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich so etwas je von dir hören würde. Ich denke du hast Recht."  
Seine Hand strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und zog gleich darauf ihren Kopf zu sich herab um sie erneut zu küssen.

Irgendwann war es dann aber doch Zeit aufzustehen. Nachdem sich die beiden angezogen hatten, beschlossen sie, sich in einer möglichst abgelegenen Gegend vorerst zurückzuziehen. Sie fuhren in die Stadt um einige Besorgungen zu machen.

**H**arold Meany´s Wagen hielt vor dem Supermarkt als sein Blick auf ein Paar viel. Nichts an den beiden war außergewöhnlich. Die Beiden beluden gerade ihr Auto mit den Einkäufen die sie wohl soeben gemacht hatten. Dennoch blieb sein Blick an ihnen hängen. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlegte er warum ihm die beiden bekannt vorkamen obwohl er sich sicher war sie nie zuvor gesehen zu haben. Er stieg aus seinem Auto ohne den Mann und die Frau aus den Augen zulassen. Je länger er sie sich anschaute um so sicherer wurde er das er sie kannte. Ein Verdacht stieg in ihm auf, den er allerdings sofort als absurd wieder verdrängte. Dennoch… Die Markante Nase des Mannes, die roten Haare der kleinen zierlichen Frau, das konnte kein Zufall sein. In dem Moment da er bemerkte dass er sie schon zu lange anstarrte als das es unbemerkt bleiben konnte, richteten sich auch die Blicke der zwei Beobachteten auf ihn. Ein gehetzter Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern verriet ihm dass sein Verdacht vielleicht doch nicht so absurd war wie er gerne glauben wollte. Er versuchte sich an die Namen zu erinnern die er vor kurzem noch gelesen hatte. Mulder und Scully genau. Aber wer von beiden wer war konnte er jetzt im Moment nicht sagen. Er hatte die Zeilen nur schnell und fasziniert überflogen. Nicht wissend was er von dem halten solle was da schwarz auf weiß geschrieben stand.

Noch immer standen sich die drei Personen gegenüber ohne sich zu regen. Harold entschloss sich schließlich zu handeln. Mehr als für verrückt erklären konnten sie ihn nicht. Also sprach er sie an.

„Mulder und Scully!" ging er fragen auf die zwei zu die gerade ihm Begriff wahren sich zu verdrücken. Ihr gehetzter Gesichtsausdruck verstärkte sich und die Frau nahm eine Fluchtbereite Stellung ein. Auch der Mann schaute argwöhnisch aber beide hielten inne.

„Wer will das wissen und warum!" fragte Mulder misstrauisch. Scully blieb stumm.

Harold hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „ Mein Name ist Harold Meany und sie haben von mir nichts zu befürchten. Ich bin lediglich überrascht sie hier anzutreffen." Überrascht sie überhaupt anzutreffen wäre treffender fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Kennen wir uns?" die Frage stammte von Scully.

„Nein."

Die beiden Agenten wechselten Blicke.

„Sie sind also Mulder und Scully vom FBI. Haben sie Zeit? Oder besser gesagt fühlen sie sich sicher genug um mit mir in ein Cafe zu gehen?"  
"Was wissen sie über uns?"

„Ich würde sagen fast alles. Kommen sie mit mir und ich erzähle ich ihnen die erstaunliche Geschichte woher ich es weiß. Ich kann es selber kaum fassen..."

Wieder diese absprechende Blicke zwischen den beiden Agenten. Dann nickten sie lediglich und folgten Harold Meany in ein Cafe.

Die drei suchten sich einen geeigneten Platz in der gut besuchten Cafeteria. Mulder und Scully auf der einen Harold Meany auf der anderen Seite.

„Bevor ich anfange zu erzählen hätte ich noch eine Frage an Mr. Mulder. Nur um sicher zu gehen das dies hier kein Zufall ist. Essen Sie wirklich gerne Sonneblumenkerne?"

Dana runzelte erstaunt die Stirn. _Fast alles wissen_ schien tatsächlich zuzutreffen. Mit so was hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Ihre Augen wandten sich Mulder zu um zu sehen wie er reagierte. Dieser zog wortlos eine Tüte Sonnenblumenkerne aus seiner Hosentasche und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„Beantwortet das Ihre Frage?"

Jetzt wurde Harold bleich. Es bestand kein Zweifel mehr.

„Also dann…" stammelte er.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und begann dann, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte, zu sprechen.

„Meinen Namen kennten sie bereits. Ich bin siebenunddreißig Jahre alt und arbeite in einer Psychiatrischen Klinik in der Nähe. Mir sind mit den Jahren bei meiner Arbeit viele lustige, bedrückende, traurige und auch merkwürdige Sachen untergekommen. Aber was ich ihnen jetzt erzählen werde ist wirklich merkwürdig, und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich selbst nicht was ich davon halten soll." Er blickte das Paar vor ihm unsicher an.

Scully war entschlossen ihm jetzt endlich sein Geheimnis zu entlocken.

„Wir sind merkwürdige Sachen gewohnt, glauben sie mir." Meinte sie und konnte sich ein ironisches Grinsen Richtung ihres Partners nicht verkneifen.

„Tja also…"er rang nach Worten, nicht genau wissend wie er sich ausdrücken sollte um es nicht allzu verrückt klingen zu lassen.

„Vor fast zehn Jahren wurde in der Klinik, in der ich arbeite, eine Frau eingeliefert. Man fand sie irgendwo, ich weiß nicht mehr genau, an einer abgelegenen Straße, glaub ich. Sie lag einfach da. Im strömenden Regen, mit fast nichts am Leib was man als Kleidung beschreiben könnte. Eine erste Untersuchung im Krankenhaus ergab: Amnesie. Keinerlei Erinnerung an ihren Namen, Wohnort oder Verwandte Bekannte oder wie sie überhaupt auf die Straße dort gekommen war. Sie wurde auf alles Mögliche untersucht. Kopfverletzungen und so weiter auch auf Vergewaltigung. Denn man glaubte sie habe ein Trauma und das sie sich deswegen an nichts mehr erinnern konnte. Zuerst verlief alles ohne Zwischenfälle. Aber in der Nacht als sie zur Beobachtung auf der Station war, fingen erste Probleme an. Sie bekam hysterische Anfälle und war kaum noch zu bändigen. Die Ärzte gaben ihr starke Beruhigungsmittel und banden sie am Bett fest. Am Morgen darauf wurde sie bei uns in der Psychiatrischen Klinik eingeliefert."

„Was hat das alles mit uns zu tun?" Scully wurde ungeduldig.

Mulder dagegen blieb gelassen. „Lass ihn zuende erzählen, Dana" Sie warf ihrem Partner einen schwer zu deutenden Blick zu und meinte dann in Harolds Richtung:

„Also bitte.."

Meany fuhr fort.

„Das verhalte der Patientin war zwei Tage lang normal, Naja… was man halt von einem Patienten in einer solchen Klinik als normal bezeichnen kann. Unsere Ärzte untersuchte sie abermals und die Psychologin führte mehrere Gespräche mit ihr. Das ergab allerdings nicht viel. Corinna sagte einfach nichts. Corinna das ist der Name den man ihr gab da sie ihren ja nicht mehr wusste. Am dritten Tag wurde sie unruhig und wollte nachdem sie gegessen hatte ihr Messer nicht mehr abgeben. Man befürchtete sie wolle sich etwas antun und nahm es ihr mit Gewalt. Hysterische Anfälle waren die Folge. Sie weinte und stammelte wirres Zeug. Am Nachmittag dieses Tages ging die Psychologin noch mal zu ihr. Sie betrat Corinnas Raum mit einem Notizblock und Kugelschreiber. Corinna war inzwischen nicht mehr hysterisch aber weinte nur und flüsterte immer noch Worte die keiner verstand. Es war fast so als ob sie sich etwas merken wolle. So wie wir eine Telefonnummer die wir uns merken wollen und vor uns hin murmeln. Als Corinna die Therapeutin sah, stürmte sie auf sie zu entriss ihr das Schreibzeug, setzte sich seelenruhig an den Tisch und fing an zu schreiben."

„Sie fing an zu schreiben? Ich gebe zu das ist ungewöhnlich aber…" hier wurde Scully von Mulder unterbrochen.

„Was schrieb sie Mr. Meany?" Das interessierte Dana jetzt auch uns so blickten die beiden ehemaligen Agenten den Mann vor ihnen abwartend an.

Das war die entscheidende Frage.

Harold starrte auf den Tisch bei dem was er jetzt zu sagen hatte, konnte er die beiden nicht ansehen.

„Anfangs schrieb sie hektisch und nur in Stichpunkten. Soweit man es beurteilen konnte sollte es eine Geschichte werden. Was sie schrieb war der Therapeutin vorerst egal. Das erstaunliche war das sich Corinna augenblicklich beruhigte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt als sie zu schreiben anfing hatte ich keinen Dienst. Ich weiß das nur weil man es mir erzählte. Als ich am Morgen darauf zu Arbeit erschien erstaunte es mich die Patientin ganz ruhig schreiben an einem Tisch vorzufinden. Ich fragte sie was sie da den schreibe und ob ich es lesen dürfte. Sie musterte mich als ob sie mich irgendwie abschätzen wolle. Es schien sie prüfte ob sie mir trauen kann. Dann griff sie in eine Schublade und reichte mir einen kleinen Stapel Papier auf dem in feiner sauberer Handschrift der Anfang ihrer Geschichte stand. Sie musste die ganze Nacht daran geschrieben haben. Sie zeigte keinerlei Müdigkeitserscheinungen und schien immer noch voller Eifer dabei zu sein. Da sie mit einem solchen Elan daran arbeitete fragte ich mich welch ein Thema sie so beschäftigte und begann zu lesen. Ich war auf alles gefasst nur nicht auf das was da stand. Unterbewusst hatte ich wohl erwartet das sie Ihr Trauma, was auch immer ihr geschehen sein mag, damit verarbeitete indem sie es in einer Geschichte niederschrieb. Aber was da stand, hatte augenscheinlich nichts damit zu tun. Die Erzählung handelte von einem FBI Agenten der in Washington an einer Serie ungelöster, sogenannten X-Akten arbeitete und dem eine Partnerin zugeteilt worden war." Bei seinen letzten Worten blickte Harold vom Tisch auf und schaute in die Gesichter seiner Gegenüber. Die beiden blickten ihn ungläubig an.

„Ach… „ Scully wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte.

„Tja wissen Sie, Miss Scully, Mr. Mulder, bis jetzt könnte man sagen es sei ein Zufall. Aber wenn ich ihnen sage das ich ihre Namen, fast alles, sogar das mit den Sonnenblumenkernen aus der Geschichte dieser Frau weiß? Was dann?" Er musterte die beiden Agenten.

Mulder schien zu überlegen. Dann murmelte er:

„Können wir Corinna besuchen?"

„Mulder das ist viel zu gefährlich!" warf Scully beinahe empört ein.

„Es ist so wieso nicht möglich… Corinna ist seit einer Woche verschwunden." Stellte Harold klar.

„Das wir ja immer besser! Sie ist also ganz einfach aus einer geschlossenen Anstalt spaziert?" Scully fand alles nur noch albern. Der Mann hier vor ihnen konnte ihnen das blaue vom Himmel runter beten. Um festzustellen ob es beim FBI Agenten mit den Namen Mulder und Scully gibt, braucht man dort nur anzurufen. Und wenn er die beiden irgendwoher kannte, (woher wollte sie gar nicht wissen) dann ließ sich mit ein paar geschickten Fragen und Nachforschungen auch so was wie das mit den Sonnenblumenkernen herausfinden. Schließlich quoll Mulders Mülltonne über vor Pizzaschachteln und leeren Sonnenblumenkernentüten!

Scully beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Ich sag ihnen jetzt einmal was." Meany bemerkte den Stimmungsumschwung von Scully. Er wollte sie überzeugen. Vor allem sie.

„Corinna hat dort, wenn ich Recht behalte, ihrer beider Geschichte aufgeschrieben. Woher sie das alles wusste? Keine Ahnung! Manchmal hat sie nur Stichpunkte geschrieben, dann wieder Seitenweise im Romanstil! Sie wusste nicht nur berufliche Details! Diese Frau wusste Dinge über sie beide die ich nicht mal bei meiner eigenen Mutter kenne!"

Scully gab nicht nach. „Beweisen Sie es." Forderte sie kühl.

Mulder blieb indessen die ganze Zeit stumm. Er schien vor sich hin zu grübeln. Dana warf ihm einen Sag-doch-auch-etwas-dazu-Blick zu, aber er reagierte nicht.

„Hier und jetzt kann und will ich es ihnen nicht beweisen, aber ich werde ihnen etwas zeigen. Und zwar die Geschichte selbst. Dann können sie selbst entscheiden was es ist was es bezwecken soll, oder was auch immer es zu bedeuten hat."

Mulder erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung. „Wir treffen uns in drei Stunden wieder hier."

Jetzt war Scully entrüstet. „Mulder!" das war alles was sie herausbrachte.

„In Ordnung das ist genug Zeit. Ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg." Harold Meany stand auf und ging.

Mulder richtete seinen Blick auf Scully. Diese starrte ihn nur entgeistert an.

„Wir wollten uns doch verstecken! Außerdem kommt der sowieso nicht mehr! Du glaubst ihm die Geschichte doch nicht etwa?" kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen ließ sie resigniert die Schultern hängen. „Ach sag nichts. Du willst die Wahrheit ich weiß ich weiß." Ein leises Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Na gut lass uns in drei Stunden noch mal vorbei schauen. Aber jetzt sollten wir machen dass wir weg kommen. Wir sitzen hier auf dem Präsentierteller. Außerdem taut wahrscheinlich deine Gefrierpizza im Auto lustig vor sich hin."

Drei Stunden später im selben Cafe…

Harold Meany saß an einem der Tische und durchblätterte einen Stapel Papier. Immer wieder sah er auf die Uhr. Die beiden Agenten waren überfällig. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück. Er war nahe daran aufzugeben als er sie kommen sah. Er konnte beobachten wie Scully auf Mulder einredete aber was sie sagte verstand er nicht. Und dann entdeckte ihn Mulder. Scully verstummte augenblicklich als sie Mulders Blick folgte. Die beiden gingen zielstrebig durch das Cafe direkt auf ihn zu.

Ohne eine Begrüßung richtete Dana das Wort an ihn.

„Nun Mr. Meany…. Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt."

Harold wartete bis sich die beiden gesetzt hatte und reichte dann jedem einen kleinen Teil des Papierstapels.

„Ich habe hier für jeden von ihnen etwas herausgesucht was ihn überzeugen dürfte. Ich selbst habe das gelesen und ich hoffe sie verzeihen mir. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt dachte ich noch es wäre nur eine Geschichte."

Fox nahm seinen Teil ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Scully hob demonstrativ eine Augenbraue an, nahm aber ebenfalls den für sie bestimmten Teil. Sie blätterte das ganze mal durch und lies sich augenscheinlich völlig desinteressiert Zeit damit. Schließlich faste sie sich doch und begann den Text zu studieren.

_Hier sitze ich nun und schreibe in mein Tagebuch. Tagebuch wie sich das schon anhört… Eigentlich schreibe ich nur bei Gelegenheit hier rein. Wenn ich Zeit habe. Davon hab ich seit neuestem viel zu viel. Mulder nimmt mir Arbeit ab wo er nur kann und ist ständig besorgt. Er meint ich solle mir mehr Zeit für mich nehmen. Zeit. Irgendwo hörte ich mal wie jemand die Zeit mit einem Raubtier verglich. Das sie einem mit ihren scharfen Zähnen verfolge. Du kannst versuchen ihr zu entkommen. Mit Medikamenten und neuen Technologien. Aber irgendwann holt sie dich unerbittlich ein. Ich hab mir ehrlich gesagt nie Gedanken über so etwas gemacht. Wenn mich noch vor ein paar Wochen jemand so etwas gefragt hätte, hätte ich ihm geantwortet das ich das anders sehe .Das ich die Zeit als Begleiter sehe, der einem daran erinnert sie zu nutzen. Sie nicht zu verschwenden und jeden Augenblick zu genießen, denn er wird nicht wiederkommen. Aber jetzt? Ich spüre das Raubtier lauern…_

_Meine Güte ich fang hier zu philosophieren an. Ob das an meiner derzeitigen Situation liegt?_

_Zurück zu Mulder. Ich find es ja ganz süß dass er mir helfen will und so besorgt um mich ist. Er unterstützt mich wo er kann und ist immer für mich da. Aber langsam geht es mir echt auf die Nerven. Wenn ich nur schief gucke, fragt er schon ob alles in Ordnung ist und ob ich eine Pause brauche. Er lässt sich aber auch durch scharfe Bemerkungen nicht davon abbringen. Es wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben als es hinzunehmen._

_Wenn ich dieses Buch so betrachte kommen mir komische Gedanken in den Sinn. Zum Beispiel frage ich mich wo zu Teufel ich es bloß her habe? Ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern es gekauft zu haben. Vielleicht ein Geschenk? Unwahrscheinlich. Von wem den? Mulder? Ausgeschlossen. Mum würde es ähnlich sehn, aber daran würde ich mich erinnern. Und sonst?_

_Is ja auch egal. Jetzt is es da. Und ich benutze es auch. Fragt sich nur wie lange noch… Nicht mal ein viertel der Seiten ist beschrieben und so wie es aussieht werde ich es wohl nie ganz voll schreiben können. Ich werde schon wieder zynisch und melancholisch. Ich höre jetzt lieber zu schreiben auf. _

_Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich irgendwann damit abfinde das ich Krebs habe, aber ich werde versuchen nicht aufzugeben!_

Mit einem entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck blickte Scully in Harold Meany´s Gesicht.

Kreidebleich starrte sie ihn fragend an.

„Wie kann das sein? Das ist wortwörtlich mein Tagebucheintrag!" flüsterte sie mit belegter Stimme.

„Das hab ich mir gedacht das sie das… na ja sagen wir mal, erstaunt." Harold Meany blickte ihr ins Gesicht. Er konnte nur ahnen was in ihrem Kopf vorging. _Wahrscheinlich arbeitet ihr Verstand auf Hochtouren um sich das zu erklären._

Immer noch aschfahl im Gesicht, reichte Scully ihm die losen Blätter.

Mulder legte seinen Teil auf den Tisch. Nachdenklich starrte er vor sich hin.

Das allgemeine Schweigen am Tisch zog sich dahin, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Fox wandte sich schließlich seiner Partnerin zu. „Dana ich wüsste unheimlich gerne woher diese Frau kam und woher sie das alles wusste. Ich möchte ein bisschen nachforschen, aber nur wenn du einverstanden bist. Ich weiß nicht warum aber die Sache hat was. Ich weiß nicht was aber… Ich denke auch nicht das es eine X-Akte ist ich denke das betrifft uns beide eher persönlich."

Dana Scully musterte das Gesicht des Mannes neben ihr. Seine wunderbaren Augen, die leicht zerzausten Haare… _Verdammt_… Sie konnte es ihm ja doch nicht ausreden…

„Ich muss zugeben dass du Recht hast. Die Sache betrifft uns persönlich."

Lenkte sie ein. Somit waren sich die Beiden einig.

Mulder übernahm das Wort an Harold.

„Nun gut Mr. Meany. Wir wollen also mehr wissen. Aber wie sie sicher wissen können wir es uns nicht leisten und in der nächsten Zeit so öffentlich zu Treffen. Ich schlage vor wir begleiten sie zu ihnen nach Hause. Währe das ein Problem?"

Dana fand es gut dass Mulder nicht den Platz preis gab an dem sie sich zu Zeit versteckten. Aber den Mann zu seiner Wohnung zu begleiten… Im Nächsten Moment ärgerte sie sich über sich und ihr Misstrauen schon wieder. Wenn er sie in eine Falle locken wollte, hatte er längst mehr als eine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt.

Harold erhob sich vom Tisch und die beiden ehemaligen FBI Agenten taten es ihm nach.

„Nein das ist kein Problem. Aber viel werden sie bei ihren Nachforschungen wohl nicht herausbekommen."

„Wir wollen es versuchen."

„Also gut. Machen wir uns auf den Weg."

Mit diesen Worten verließen sie gemeinsam das Cafe.

„Mulder ich hab Hunger." Demonstrativ legte Dana Scully das Blatt weg das sie gerade noch durchgesehen hatte auf den Tisch. Sie saßen jetzt schon Stunden in Harold Meany´s Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden und wussten immer noch so gut wie nichts über diese Frau der man den Namen Corinna gegeben hatte. Bis auf ein paar Fotos die man, kurz nachdem man sie gefunden hatte, gemacht worden waren und die Akten der Klinik gab es einfach nichts.

Als Mulder nicht reagierte, versuchte Dana zu erkennen was er da gerade so konzentriert las. „Was ist das?" fragte sie schließlich.

Ohne auf zu blicken murmelte Mulder: "Aufzeichnungen der Therapeutin…"

„Und?"

„Was und…?"

„Irgendetwas was uns weiter bringt?"

„Nein." Nach dieser knappen Antwort legte auch Fox sein Blatt zu Seite und strich sich erschöpft übers Gesicht.

Beider Blicke schweiften über die endlose Anzahl von Zetteln, Krankenblätter, Fotos und allem möglichen Zeug.

„Nichts… So was hab ich noch nicht erlebt. Und das will was heißen…" resigniert ließen beide die Schultern hängen.

Scully griff wahllos nach irgendwas und starrte es an als wolle sie es mit reiner Willenskraft dazu bewegen etwas von Bedeutung preiszugeben. Plötzlich stutzte sie.

„Mulder… hast du schon mal auf das Datum dieser Akten geachtet?"

„Nein warum?"

„Laut Harold, fing Corinna ein paar Tage nachdem sie eingeliefert wurde zu schreiben an. Aber jetzt sieh dir mal das Einlieferungsdatum an!"

Mulder Nahm ihr das Formular aus der Hand. Dann stutzte auch er und schaute Scully ins Gesicht.

„Das wird ja immer besser! Sie wurde ein halbes Jahr bevor du zu mir versetzt worden bist in diese Klinik eingeliefert!"

„So wie es bis jetzt aussieht, wusste sie schon ein halbes Jahr bevor die Ereignisse eintrafen, was passieren würde!"

„Überprüfen wir die Sache erst einmal bevor wir voreilige Schlüsse ziehen." Scully´s Nüchternheit gewann wieder einmal die Oberhand. Orientierungslos durchwühlte sie die ganzen Zettel nach einem bestimmten Blatt. „Ha!" Triumphierend hielt sie dieses dann auch hoch.

„Mal sehn… Das ist die Überweisung des Hospitals in die Therapeutische Klinik." Sie ließ ihren Blick mit gerunzelter Stirn über das Dokument wandern. „Mulder sag mal hab ich auch so eine Sauklaue! Ich hab ihr ein Beispiel für unleserliche Doktorschrift wie aus dem Lehrbuch vor mir….Ah warte ich hab´s, da steht es."

Mulder wartete auf ihren Gesichtsausdruck, doch der blieb unverändert. Wortlos reichte Dana ihm schließlich die Überweisung.

„Nein, deine Schrift ist viel schöner…" schmunzelte ohne den Blick vom Zettel zu heben. Er hatte das Datum auch erblickt. „Tja, dann besteht wohl kein Zweifel mehr. Sie wusste alles vorher, lange vorher, schon."

„Ok. Ich glaub ich muss das alles jetzt erst einmal verarbeiten ich brauch jetzt eine kleine Pause." Scully schob das ganze Papier etwas zu Seite um Platz zum aufstehen zu haben. „Außerdem bekomm ich Rückenschmerzen wenn ich hier noch lange im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden hier hocke… Warum haben wir uns nicht an den Tisch auf anständige Stuhle gesetzt…" Sie erhob sich und streckte sich das ihre Gelenke knackten. „Ach du liebe Zeit… Ich glaub ich werde alt…"

Fox stand auch auf. Er trat an sie heran und umarmte seine Partnerin. Partnerin in jeder Hinsicht.

„Du wirst niemals alt sein, Dana…" Murmelte er in ihr Ohr.

„Danke aber ich glaube da werde ich kein Glück haben…" Scully hatte sich an ihn gelehnt und schaute jetzt zu ihm auf.

Gerade wo sie dachte Mulder könnte sie eigentlich schnell küssen, räusperte sich jemand hinter ihr.

Harold stand an der Tür zur Küche und meine entschuldigend. „Ich hab was gekocht wenn sie Hunger haben."

Mulder hatte vorgehabt sich durch Meany nicht stören zu lassen, aber Dana war da anscheinend anderer Meinung. Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und sagte resolut zu ihm. „Tut mir Leid mein Lieber aber mein Magen hängt mir buchstäblich zwischen den Knien. Man muss schließlich Prioritäten setzten. Ein Hunger nach dem anderen…" bei den Letzten Worten warf sie ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und grinste dann.

Mulder grinste zurück.

„Na, dann stärken wir uns mal…"

In der Küche machten sich dann alle drei über das gekochte Essen her.

„Harold wir haben festgestellt dass Corinna alles ein halbes Jahr bevor alles passierte schon aufgeschrieben hat. Können sie sich das erklären?"

Diese Tatsache ließ Scully keine Ruhe.

„Nein, tut mir Leid. Aber was mir noch eingefallen ist das sie bestimmte Sachen vielleicht nicht freiwillig aufgeschrieben hat."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Na ja mir ist das in all den Jahren aufgefallen. Sie war manchmal regelrecht wütend und frustriert. Jetzt wo ich weiß dass alles gar keine Geschichte ist… Ich meine könnte es sein das sie die Geschichte nicht, wie soll ich sagen, gewusst hat, sondern irgendwie einem Drang unterworfen war? Hatte sie vielleicht die Gabe Ihrer beider Schicksal zu kennen und hat versucht es zu beeinflussen? Das kommt mir gerade so in den Sinn. Ich meine nach dem was ich gelesen habe, waren sie Beide öfter als einmal in erheblichen Schwierigkeiten. Manchmal hat sie tagelang nicht geschrieben und nur vor sich hingebrütet. Im nachhinein stelle ich mir das so vor, das sie Ihnen vielleicht helfen wollte."

Mulder und Scully schauten Meany mit ernsten Gesichtern an.

Mulder erhob schließlich das Wort. „Sie meinen es könnte sein das wir es Corinna zu verdanken haben das wir immer wieder aus der Zwickmühle rausgekommen sind?"

Scully ließ ihre Gabel sinken. „Du meinst so was wie einen Schutzengel?" sie blickte Fox an. Dieser sah ihr nur in die Augen und antwortete nicht.

Aber Harold sprach weiter.

„Na vielleicht nicht genau einen Schutzengel. Aber ich meine Sie schrieb ihre Geschichte auf und ich habe die Geschichte nur flüchtig gelesen aber irgendwann hatte ich das Gefühl sie beide zu kennen und auch zu mögen. Wie mag es da Ihr ergangen sein, die sie noch viel besser kannte? Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke bin ich mir immer sicherer dass ich Recht habe. Corinna kannte das Schicksal von Ihnen beiden und schrieb es auf. Aber sie versuchte es auch zu beeinflussen."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, will ich über diese Sache jetzt mal eine Weile nicht nachdenken. Gönnen wir uns eine Pause. Danach entdecken wir vielleicht noch was. Momentan würde ich den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sehn." Dana fixierte Fox. Irgendwie sah ihm das jetzt nicht ähnlich.

Mulder bemerkte Scully´s Blick.

„Sie leben recht abgeschieden, Harold. Was denken sie, kann ich mit Dana spazieren gehen?" Er sah Harold nicht an als er das sagte sondern erwiderte Dana´s Blick.

„Ich denke das geht, wenn sie Richtung Wald gehen. In der anderen Richtung liegt die Stadt. Davon rate ich ab. Es ist zwar unwahrscheinlich das Sie hier jemand erkennt aber man kann nie wissen."

Meany stand auf und räumte den Tisch ab.

Das erinnerte Scully an ihre gute Erziehung.

„Soll ich Ihnen helfen, Harold?"

„Nein danke, genießen Sie den Spaziergang. Er wird Ihnen beiden gut tun." Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht.

Währen Mulder seine Schuhe suchte, kroch Scully in ihre Jacke. Auch Mulder nahm seine Jacke vom Haken und schob seine Partnerin gleichzeitig durch die Haustür.

Eine Zeitlang schlenderten sie einfach nur stumm nebeneinander her. Nach ein paar Metern ließ das Licht der letzten Straßenlampe nach. Nicht das sie sich gefürchtet hätte, dennoch rückte Dana näher an Mulder heran und suchte seine Hand. Wie oft hatten ihr diese Händehalten in so mancher prekären Situation geholfen.

„Woran denkst du gerade?"

Sie erschrak als Mulder sie ansprach, entspannte sich aber sofort.

„Ich denke daran wie sehr ich dich brauche, und das mir William fehlt und Mum."

„Es tut mir so leid dass ich nicht bei dir war als du diese Entscheidung mit William treffen musstest." Fox blieb stehen und starrte auf den Boden.

„Mulder mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf. Jetzt bist du da. Und dafür bin ich so dankbar wie du es dir gar nicht vorstellen kannst." Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn. Ihre Hände schlüpften in seine offene Jacke und hielten ihn fest. So standen sie im Dunkeln mitten auf einer leeren, einsamen Straße und hielten sich gegenseitig fest. Ein nicht direkt kalter, aber doch recht frischer Wind, ließ Scully sich noch enger an Mulder kuscheln.

„Weißt du was mir gerade einfällt? Als ich noch nicht wusste dass ich schwanger bin, hatte ich dieses Thema eines Abends mit meiner Mutter. Ich fragte sie wie sich das anfühlt und sie erklärte es mir so gut sie konnte. Und sie hatte recht."

„Erzählst du es mir auch?"

„Hmm mal sehn." Sie sprach langsam, nach Worten suchend. „Man fühlt sich so, als währe die Haut überall ganz dünn. Man spürt alles, was einem berührt, ganz intensiv, sogar Reibung der Kleidung. Und die Brüste fühlen sich schwer und voll an… und sie sind sehr empfindlich an der Spitze" Bei diesen Worten schoss ihr das Blut leicht in die Wangen aber sie sprach weiter. „Und natürlich ist man dick und ungeschickt", fügte Scully wehmütig hinzu. Man braucht einfach mehr Platz als sonst. Zu Beginn fühlt es sich ein bisschen so an wie Blähungen", sagte sie lachend und stupste Mulder den Ellenbogen leicht in die Seite, „als würden Blasen durch den Bauch blubbern. Aber später spürt man, wie sich das Kind bewegt – ein kurzes Ziehen, aber so schnell vorbei, dass man gar nicht sicher ist, ob überhaupt etwas war." Dana sah Mulder mit dunklen glänzenden Augen ins Gesicht. „Manchmal schlafen sie stundenlang, und man fürchtet schon das Kind könnte gestorben sein. Dann versuchte ich ihn aufzuwecken. Etwa so…" Mit dem Daumen stieß sie Mulder in den Bauch. „Dann freute ich mich jedes Mal wenn er wieder strampelte. Aber es ist nicht nur das Baby. Gegen Ende fühlt man sich überall geschwollen. Nicht schmerzhaft… einfach so reif, das man platzen könnte. Man hat das Bedürfnis, überall ganz zart berührt zu werden…." Scully sah Mulder in die Augen und bemerkte das auch er feuchte Augen bekommen hatte. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie zart und innig zugleich.

„Es tut mir so Leid…. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid. Ich hätte für dich da sein müssen." flüsterte er.

Sich an den Händen haltend, gingen sie eine Weile stumm weiter. Inzwischen war es noch dunkler geworden und sie waren jetzt auch schon ein ganzes Stück, auf der einspurigen Straße, in den Wald hinein gelaufen. Die schmale Sichel des Mondes stand noch nicht sehr hoch, aber er strahlte so hell das sie die Umgebung relativ gut um sich herum erkannten.

„Sieh mal da vorne..." Mulder blickte in die Richtung in die auch Scully schaute und er kannte in dem bisschen Licht, eine Lichtung im Wald. Sie schritten auf die etwa zehn Meter entfernte Stelle zu und standen schließlich vor einem Weiher. Still und glänzend wie ein Auge lag er in einer Mulde. Der Mond stand knapp über den Bäumen und überstrahlte die Wiese und den Weiher mit bleichem Schein. Ohne ein Wort setzten sie sich in Bewegung und gingen am Ufer entlang. Vereinzelte kleine alte Weiden ließen ihre Zweige in Wasser hängen und verliehen dem Ganzen eine wehmütige Atmosphäre. An einem umgestürzten, schon halbvermoderten Baumstamm machten beide wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin halt und setzten sich. Der Geruch des Waldes, des Wassers und des verfaulenden Holzes unter sich wirkte unheimlich beruhigend. Alle beide waren wohl mehr oder weniger Stadtmenschen, umso weniger konnten sie sich dem unerwarteten Zauber dieser Umgebung jetzt entziehen.

Schweigend hockten sie auf dem Baumstamm, sich an den Händen haltend und starrten beide den Mond an. Nach einer Weile ließ der leichte Wind der durch die Bäume strich Scully leicht frösteln.

Mulder bemerkte es sofort.

„Lass uns zurückgehen bevor du erfrierst. Außerdem wird Harold sich schon Sorgen machen wo wir so lange bleiben."

„Hm" Dana strich sich die störenden Haare aus dem Gesicht. Gleichzeitig erhoben sich die beiden und ginge den weg zurück den sie gekommen waren.

Der nächste Tag fing spät an. Erst gegen halb zehn schlüpften sie aus Harolds Gästebett. Sie bemerkte dass der Hausherr schon auf den Beinen war und beeilten sich, sich fertig zu machen. Nach einem späten Frühstück brüteten sie wieder ein paar Stunden über den Akten von Corinna. Ohne nennenswerte Ergebnisse. Frustriert saßen sie am Nachmittag bei einer Tasse Kaffee in der Küche. Ein den Händen den dampfenden Kaffe, dachten sie darüber nach was sie noch versuchen konnten.

Mulder lehnte sich seufzend zurück.

„Sagen sie mal Harold, Sie sagte sie hätten die ganze Geschichte hier. Ich würde das gerne sehn. Vielleicht finden wir dort mehr Hinweise."

„Wenn sie meinen… Ich hab alles in einem Karton im Abstellraum. Warten Sie ich hole alles." Er stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. Dana sah ihm nach. Gleich darauf sah sie Mulder an.

„Was versprichst du dir daraus? Ich denke nicht das wir in unserer Geschichte Hinweise über ihre Person finden…"

„Ach ich weiß auch nicht aber was sollen wir sonst noch machen?"

Entmutigt ließen beide die Köpfe hängen. Sie hörten wie Harold zurückkam. Er stieß die Tür auf, in den Händen eine große Schachtel die augenscheinlich einiges an Gewicht hatte. Kein Wunder. Sie war bis oben voll mit vollgeschriebenem Papier. Die Seiten waren ordentlich gestapelt und durchnummeriert. Man erkannte am Zustand wo die Geschichte begann. Das Alter von zehn Jahren macht sich bekanntlich auch bei Papier bemerkbar. Jeder nahm einen Stapel aus der Kiste und blätterte ihn durch. Scully hielt irgendwann inne und fing an zu lesen. Den Männern erging es nicht anders. Harold zögerte etwas den er wusste nicht ob es dem Paar recht war das er hier so ungeniert in ihrer Privatsphäre wühlte. Aber keiner machte Anstallten ihn zu stoppen.

Alle hatten schon ein paar Seiten gelesen als Scully plötzlich fragend die Stirn runzelte. Sie beugte sich näher über ein Blatt, was Mulders und Harolds Aufmerksamkeit weckte.

„Was ist?" Mulder versuchte zu sehn was sie gerade las.

„Sieh dir das an." Sie hielt ihm den Zettel hin und er sah was sie meinte. Fast eine dreiviertel Seite war geschrieben und dann wieder durchgestrichen worden, dass man fast nichts mehr lesen konnte. Es war die Stelle an der Mulder Scully aus dem UFO rettete. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit, zu entziffern was da durchgestrichen worden war.

Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie gerade genug Wörter entziffert, um einen Sinn heraus zu filtern. Scully überflog die Das was sie sich notiert hatte und wurde schlagartig kreidebleich. Erschrocken wandte sich ihr Mulder sofort zu. „Dana was ist?"

Ihre Stimme drohte zu versagen als sie flüsterte. „Mulder ich hätte das damals nicht überleben sollen…"

„Wie meinst du das?" Jetzt wurde Fox auch blass.

„Ich meine, ursprünglich ging das „Abenteuer" anders aus. Ich sollte es nicht überleben. Aber wie es schein hat sie mein Schicksal umgeschrieben und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes…" Erschöpft legte sie ihren Kopf auf die Arme die auf dem Tisch lagen. Die Erkenntnis lies sie frösteln. Es lief ihr buchstäblich eiskalt den Rücken runter. Mulder erging es nicht anders. Harold räusperte sich. „Das ist nicht das einzige Mal das sie das getan hat." Er zeigte ihnen mehrere solche Stellen in dem sonst so sauberen und flüssig geschriebenen Text. „ Mir ist aufgefallen das sie, wie ich schon einmal sagte, manchmal furchtbar deprimiert und sogar zornig war. Das hielt oft Tage lang an. Wenn sie schließlich weiter schrieb, strich sie immer die letzten paar Abschnitte durch. Anschließend machte sie beruhigt und zufrieden weiter. Ich hab mir nie die Mühe gemacht etwas zu entziffern was die durchstrich es war ja nur eine Geschichte. Wenigstens dachte ich das…"

Harold brach ab. Abwartend blickte er zuerst Scully, dann Mulder an. Die beiden sagten nichts. Aber konnte es sehen die Beider Verstand hektisch arbeitete.

Die darauf folgenden Tage verliefen genauso erfolglos wie bisher. Langsam aber sicher wurde ihnen klar dass man diese Frau wohl nie aufspüren würde. Sie war unauffällig und ohne den geringsten Hinweis aufgetaucht und auch wieder verschwunden. An einem der darauffolgenden Tage hatte Scully es sogar riskiert mit Harold in die Psychiatrische Klinik zu fahren um eventuell weitere Informationen zu erhalten. Ergebnislos. Zwei Wochen arbeiteten sie jetzt an dieser Sache und sie hatten absolut nichts.

„So wenig mir das auch gefällt zugeben zu müssen aber, ich denke nicht das wir noch etwas finden werden." Dana sprach den Gedanken aus den alle drei schon seit ein paar Tagen hatten. „Wenn dies eine X-Akte gewesen wäre, hätte ich wohl den kürzesten Bericht meiner Laufbahn als Agentin abgeben müssen." Mit einem schiefen Lächeln versuchte sie der Enttäuschung her zu werden.

Sie richtete ihren Blick direkt auf Mulder. „Wie es aussieht war sie tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Schutzengel. Jemand der auf uns aufpasste. Und wenn ich an all die unerklärliche Phänomene denke ist das wahrscheinlich das unglaublichste. Womit haben wir das verdient Mulder? Ich meine warum ausgerechnet wir beide? Oder Ob es noch mehr gibt? Ich glaube nicht. Davon hätten wir bestimmt etwas mitbekommen in unserer Zeit beim FBI. Also warum wir? Was ist an uns besonderes?" Fox sagte eine Weile nichts. Dann meinte er mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln „Ich weiß was an dir Besonderes ist, aber dass das für diese Frau eine Bedeutung hatte denke ich nicht." Sein Lächeln wuchs wissend in die Breite.

„Ach Mulder…" Dana umschloss ein Gefühl der Wärme, angesichts der versteckten Andeutung.

„Ich weiß aber was du meinst. Aber auf diese Fragen werden wir wohl nie eine Antwort erhalten." Mulder richtete sich auf.

„Vermutlich.." Dana folgte ihm. Beide suchte sie nach Harold der das Zimmer zwischenzeitlich verlassen hatte.

Nachdem sie sich für alles bedankt und verabschiedet hatten, stiegen sie in ihr Auto und fuhren zu ihrem geheimen Versteck.

Auf der Fahrt dorthin redeten sie kaum nur das Autoradio dudelte vor sich hin. Am Ziel angekommen packten sie ihre Sachen aus und richteten es sich wieder gemütlich ein.

Beim Abendessen brach das anhaltende Schweigen schließlich.

„Harold war wohl ziemlich froh das wir die Kiste mit der „Geschichte" mitgenommen haben. Bloß was machen wir jetzt damit?" Dana war ehrlich ratlos. Mulder konnte sich einen Scherz nicht verkneifen. „Vielleicht sollte wir die Filmrechte daran verkaufen…" bemerkte er mit einem Grinsen. Überraschender Weise ging Scully auf die Sache ein. „Meinst du? Ob das jemanden interessiert? Außerdem, währe es wohl eher eine Serie… Die unglaublichen Abenteuer von Scully und Mulder…" Sie kicherte. „Nein im Ernst. Was machen wir damit?"

„Aufheben. Was sonst? Es ist unsere Vergangenheit." Kam es kurz von Mulder.

Es vergingen ein paar verregnete Tage in denen sie unentschlossen herumsaßen, nicht genau wissend was als nächstes kommen würde. In den Momenten in denen sie nicht über ihrer beider absurden Lage nachgrübelten, entdeckten sich beide irgendwie Neu. Die beiden waren sich vertraut, so vertraut man sich mit 10 Jahren gemeinsam durch dick und dünn gehen, unausweichlich war. Dennoch die neue Situation, die Umstände dass sie momentan fast isoliert waren und nur sich hatten, machte aus dem zusammen sein eine ganz neue Erfahrung. Das heißt aber nicht dass alles ganz glücklich und harmonisch ablief. Die nicht wegdressierbare Unordentlichkeit Mulders war schon ein paar Mal Schuld an leichten Reibereien. Aber wie schon viele Paare zuvor die die Erfahrung gemacht hatten, kamen auch die Beiden ehemaligen Agenten zum Entschluss das streiten verbindet. Und sie stritten ja nicht zum ersten Mal. Nebenbei bemerktgefiehl ihnen der Umstand dass am Streiten, die Versöhnung immer das Schönste an der Sache war…

So verbrachten Mulder und Scully ein paar ruhige Tage.

An einem dieser Abende, es war kurz vorm Dunkel werden, meinte Mulder zu Scully.

„Hey Dana, was hältst du vom spazieren gehen? Ein bisschen frische Luft würde uns gut tun." Dana schaute von ihrer Zeitschrift auf die sie wohl schon zum Xten mal durchblätterte. „OK keine schlechte Idee. Ich hab das rumhocken auch satt." Also suchte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich fertig zum rausgehen.

Sie spazierten wohl eine halbe Stunde draußen herum um erfrischt wieder zurück zu kommen. Dana fummelte in ihrer Jackentasche herum um den Schlüssel zu finden. Es war schon stockfinster und als sie über die Türschwelle traten, blendete Fox ein heller Fleck am Boden. Er griff danach.

„Sieh mal…" Er hielt einen schlichten Briefumschlag in der Hand. Ohne Adresse, ohne Absender, ohne irgendeine Aufschrift.

„Wo kommt der den her? Der war doch vorhin noch nicht da?" Scully Blickte sich noch mal suchend vor der Tür um, obwohl sie sich klar war, das der Überbringer wohl nicht mehr in der Nähe sein würde. „Ob Harold vielleicht was Neues herausgefunden hat?" überlegte sie laut als sie wieder in das Zimmer trat. Mulder öffnete den nicht zugeklebten Umschlag und entfaltete die einzelne Seite die er heraus zog. Mit unbewegter Mine sagte er: „Das ist nicht von Harold. Er weiß doch gar nicht wo wir sind… Wir kennen die Handschrift. Er ist von der Frau die wir Corinna nennen."

Dana ging auf Mulder zu und sah ihn mit weiten Augen an. „Das gibt's ja wohl nicht…"

Die Tür fiel unbeachtet ins Schloss und beide gingen ohne sich die Jacken auszuziehen in die Küche, wo das Licht am stärksten war. Dicht aneinandergedrängt standen sie unter der Lampe und studierten den Inhalt des Briefes. Außer dem stetigen Summen de Kühlschrankes war es still im Raum.

_Hallo Dana, Hallo Fox!_

_Fragen Sie sich jetzt nicht wo dieser Brief herkommt oder wo ich bin. Das ist unwichtig. Wichtig ist was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe._

_Ich weiß selbst nicht warum und wie ich Ihre Geschichte aufschreiben konnte. Anfangs wusste ich gar nicht, das alles was ich schreibe passieren würde. Ein dummer Zufall, der hier nicht zur Sache tut, änderte das. Was ich weiß ist, dass eure Geschichte für mich zu Ende ist. Dieses Wissen oder die Fähigkeit es zu wissen ist weg. Nun nicht ganz, aber dazu später. Als alles Angefangen hat war es sehr verwirrend. Noch dazu unter dem Umstand nicht zu wissen wer ich selber war (was ich übrigens noch immer nicht weiß), oder wo ich her kam. Inzwischen bin ich der Meinung dass alles seinen Grund hat und ich frage einfach nicht mehr danach wer oder auch was ich bin. Ich bin da und ich kann etwas tun. Das bringt mich zu dem was ich ihnen eigentlich mitteilen wollte. Ihnen kann ich nicht mehr helfen und ich denke auch nicht dass es noch nötig ist aber meine Gabe ist nicht verschwunden. Ich verspreche mein Bestes zu tun. Vielleicht besteht noch Hoffnung. _

_Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um William. _

_Gruß Corinna (der einzige Name den ich je kannte)_

Die beiden ehemaligen Agenten starrten fassungslos und mit glasig feuchten Augen auf das Blatt Papier.

Jetzt mussten sich beide setzten. Immer noch in ihren Jacken saßen sie schweigend am Küchentisch.

„Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich komme mir irgendwie verlassen oder verloren vor." Beide blickten sich an. „Ich meine keiner von uns beiden hatte auch nur die geringste Ahnung das wir so was wie einen Schutzengel haben. Dennoch scheint jetzt wo wir es wissen und wir auch wissen das Corinna uns unser Leben wieder in die eigene Hand nehmen lässt, schient doch irgendwas zu fehlen. Bei dem Gedanken daran stellt es mir die Nackenhaare auf." Scully nickte zustimmend. Als sie schließlich den Mund öffnete um zu sprechen, musste sie sich erst räuspern. Dann flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme nur: "William. Wir sollen uns keine Sorgen um William machen…" ihre Augen wurden schon wieder feucht. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Mulder nahm ihre Hand und streichelte zärtlich mit dem Daumen über ihre Finger. „Wenn sie seinem Leben einen solchen Sinn verleihen kann wie meinem, dann brauchen wir uns wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen." Scully versuchte sich an einem schwachen Lächeln, was ihr aber nicht sehr gelang. „Danke Mulder. Danke einfach für alles…"

_Irgendwo_

_Wenn ich meinen Plan umsetzen will, gibt es eine Menge vorzubereiten. Irgendwie werde ich die drei wieder vereinen. Es gibt eine Menge zu tun. Am besten fange ich gleich an. Noch ist nicht alles verloren, oh nein. Vielleicht gibt es ja noch Hoffnung…_

_ENDE_


End file.
